The pregnancy
by animexmanga23
Summary: takes place in W-Juliet 2. What would happen when Ito finds out she's pregnant? One-shot. May have more if readers wish to find out what happens in the 9 months of pregnancy. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

W Juliet 2

**The pregnancy. **

Six months had gone by since their marriage. They were living happily, in a place of their own. Mako had promised Ito that as soon as he saved up enough money, they would hold a wedding ceremony. Honestly speaking, Ito did not really mind not having one. At least she was officially married to the man she loved. Still, it _would_ be lovely to have one. She smiled. It was just like him, being able to read her mind and trying to make her happy. A few months ago, he had signed a contract. She frowned, worried. He seemed to be overworking himself, trying to save up the money. She sighed. What could she do? If she told him, he would just grin and wave it away. She also missed him terribly. His schedule was very tight, and nowadays, she rarely got the chance to see him. Of course, it was better now, since that bastard director finally relented and gave Mako more breathing time. And then, they had their time together, acting in the movie. And she did have her family and friends dropping by now and then. Still, it just seemed that they no longer had any alone time.

She shook her head, trying to clear her head, and suddenly, felt pain in her gut, as though someone delivered a blow. She ran to the bathroom and started puking her guts out. When the ordeal was over, she coughed weakly and went to brush her teeth. Good thing Mako was out working, or he would have started panicking. Ito wondered idly whether it was food poisoning. As the day passed and no such occurrence happened again, she thought little about it and forgot all about it. However, the next day, she again spent a good five minutes in the bathroom. Feeling terrible, she went to lie on the bed. As she lay, her eyes stared at the ceiling, and soon fell to her bedside's calendar. Her eyes zoomed in on the date and she sat up so suddenly, she felt dizzy. She grasped the calendar and examined the date. She was in shock. She counted ten times, and came up with the same results. It was official. Her period was a week late. And it never happened before. So why…

Her mind slowly formed a connection. Instinctively, her hand went to encircle her waist. Tears welled up in her eyes and dripped down her face, but for once, she did not care. She was having the biggest moment of her life. She was pregnant.

"Wait. Calm down. It's not confirmed. It may be a false alarm." She muttered to herself, trying to make sense of what was happening. To ensure the truth, she went to the nearest pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. As soon as she got home, she ran to the bathroom to find out. Three minutes… Five minutes… Ten minutes… "Yes!" Her scream could be heard ten miles away. She was so happy! Inside her body, was someone produced out of Mako's and her love. She ran to call him.

However, just as she was about to press the call button, she froze, remembering something. That manager. She forbade them from revealing their marriage. Would the pregnancy jeopardize it? Would it bring harm to his future? He former euphoria disappeared into thin air, and was replaced by fear. What if he didn't want the child? What if he wants her to abort it? "NO!" She cried. How could she do something like that? To her own child? But, what if Mako did not feel the same way? What if he forced her to abort it? She shook her head. "No." She firmly said to herself. "He's not a heartless guy. He won't ask me to do it."

But once the seed of doubt is there, it is hard to eradicate it. She imagined all sorts of horrific scenarios where she had to abort her child. She could not take it. Packing a set of clothes in a duffel bag, she left a note on the table, telling Mako that she had some business to see to, that she'll be back the next day and not to worry, not to call her and most importantly, not to look for her. She then went off.

~Night time~

Makoto got back from work. He was really tired, and wanted to see his lovely and energetic face of his wife. "I'm home!" He called when he stepped through the door. Silence. He frowned. Was she already asleep? He doubted. It was quite early, as he completed his work in a short time and was released early. He walked further in, and saw the note left behind. Scanning it quickly, he quickly dialed her maiden home. "Is Ito there?" He asked anxiously. "No. She's not here. Why? Lover's quarrel?" Ryuuya asked jokingly. "Uhm, she left a note, saying she went out for the day." "What?" Ryuuya screamed. "Listen! If she's not safe and sound, I don't care if you're my brother-in-law. I will personally skin you alive." Makoto felt shivers running down his spine. He proceeded to call her grandma, only to find Ito did visit, but was not staying the night.

"Did she say where she was going?" Makoto asked urgently. "No. But she did look distracted, like she was worried about something. What happened between you two?" Grandma asked. "I'll like to know too." He sighed. He called every single one of their friends, from High School to the troupe, and even called his family. That was how worried he was. But she was not with them. Giving up, he went out in search for her.

~Meanwhile~

Ito walked, until she arrived at _their _place. The place where they always met up in their High School days. She smiled, reminiscing. She sat down at the bench and stared at the ocean. She sighed. She still had no idea what to do. To tell, or not to tell? That was the question. She shivered slightly when the wind blew and sneezed. A coat went round her. "What the…" She thought as she turned around.

(Makoto's POV)

He was so relieved. He had hunted high and low, at all their haunts, her mum's grave, but she was not there. Just as he was about to give up hope, he suddenly remembered their favourite place. He wanted to kick himself for not thinking about it earlier. How could he have forgotten the beach? Hope rekindled; he ran all the way there. When he saw a figure sitting alone, he noiselessly walked until he was behind Ito. When she sneezed, he slipped off his jacket and put it round her thin shoulders. She turned around, surprise evident on her face. However, her next expression confused him. Shock, amazement and fear danced across her face. Fear? Why would she be afraid of him? Makoto was confused. What had he done? Ito abruptly stood up and strode away. "Wait up!" He called. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked urgently.

Out of the blue, tears welled out of her eyes and streaked down her face. Makoto was stunned. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her head, comforting her. Ito, however, seemed to get more agitated. She broke free from his arms and ran away. Makoto froze, only to break out of his reverie and started to chase after her.

(Ito's POV)

Ito got the shock of her life when she found Makoto standing there. "Why is he here. Has he found out? Will he force me to abort it?" A million thoughts flashed through her mind. She abruptly stood up and strode away, wanting to put as much distance as she could between them. "Wait up!" She heard him call. She felt a hand pulling, spinning her around, forcing her to face him. She could see the worry and confusion on his face. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked her urgently. She could not help it. Tears dripped down her face. She was so afraid. He pulled her into his arms, and she could feel his hand rubbing her head, comforting her. Instead, it made her feel worse. She struggled, and broke free from his arms. Once she broke free, she immediately ran away, up the steps. She just wanted to get away from him, until she had at least thought things through. She could hear him pursuing her, so she ran even faster. She ran across of the road, unaware of her surroundings, only wanting to place as much distance as she could put.

"Honk! Honk!" A truck was heading straight for Ito. She was caught off guard, and would most likely be hit if Mako had not pushed her out of the way. They landed in a heap on the pavement. Ito's hands had instinctively wrapped around her waist. She felt a throbbing pain in her left foot. Did she break it? She tried to stand up, and winced. Her foot hurt. Perhaps not a fracture, but could be a sprain. Mako supported her. A dizzy spell suddenly hit Ito. She felt lightheaded. All she could see before darkness engulfed her was Mako's worried face, calling something.

(Makoto's POV)

Makoto ran after her, but she seemed to be determined to not be caught by him. He could not catch up with her. She ran across a road, not noticing the van coming. Seeing that, Makoto put all his energy into catching up. Ito seemed stunned when she realized the van was going to hit her. He managed to push themselves out of harm's way. However, it appeared that Ito sprained her foot. She stood up shakily, uttering a soft cry. Makoto supported her. He got a shock though, when Ito suddenly fainted on him. He quickly brought her to the hospital and was grateful that he had spray painted his hair brown and wore contacts when he left work, and not removed them when he reached home. He anxiously waited as the doctor examined her. Every minute that passed felt like an eternity. After a long wait, the doctor came out and said, "Well, she sprained her leg. As long as she rests, it should heal quickly. She's just a bit anemic. Do give her more nutritious food. Congrats, by the way. She's five weeks pregnant." Makoto sighed in relief, glad to hear that his wife was safe, only to be confused. Pregnant? Wait. Ito was PREGNANT? Makoto felt like the room was spinning. How could she not tell him such an important thing? He strode into the hospital room, where Ito was resting peacefully. As he sat down at her bedside, she stirred and tried to sit up. Makoto supported her gently. She groaned. "What happened?" He held her hand and recounted the story. Ito stared around the room, absorbing the surroundings. A faint blush started to paint her cheeks. Slight panic was present in her eyes. "Ito, why didn't you tell me?" Makoto asked. Ito timidly asked, "You found out?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What were you thinking? Surely I have a right to know that I'm going to be a father. It's such a happy occasion?" He stopped as he saw her guilt. He held her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

He could see guilt, surprise and a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Won't this," she gestured to her stomach, "Jeopardize your contract? It might cost you your job! ..." He placed a finger on her lips, stopping her. "That doesn't matter. All I care about is you, and the child in your womb." He smiled, hugging her stomach.

(Ito's POV)

Ito woke up, still a bit dizzy. I tried to sit up, and someone supported her. It could only be him. She groaned and asked, "What happened?" and he just recounted what happened after she lost consciousness. Ito grew aware of my surroundings. Wait. If this was a hospital… Oh no! He must have learnt about it. What would happen? "Ito, why didn't you tell me?" Makoto asked. Okay, he knew about it. She asked in a small voice, "You found out?" It was coming. The order to abort the child. "What were you thinking? Surely I have a right to know that I'm going to be a father. It's such a happy occasion?" He ranted. Ito was caught off guard. This was not the reaction she was anticipating. Guilt crashed around her. How could she have thought him capable of such a deed? He grabbed hold of her face, forcing her to stare in his eyes. She could not help but ask. "Won't this," she gestured to her stomach, "Jeopardize your contract? It might cost you your job! ..." He placed a finger on her lips, stopping her. "That doesn't matter. All I care about is you, and the child in your womb." He smiled, hugging her stomach. Ito was so overwhelmed. She stroked his hair and smiled, a few tears over spilling her sparkling eyes. Their family could now be considered complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey pple! I've decided to continue with this series! Only after HMC though. As a spare. So the updates will be long. Sorry for inconveniences! ^^


End file.
